Divergent Boarding High School
by Lesa-Dauntless
Summary: My version of Divergent High. Tris is enrolled into a boarding school with factions. Will she make friends? What will here year be like? Rated T just in case of future chapters. Fourtris and some other pairings.
1. First Day

**Hey guys back with another story. By the way not to get to crazily excited but 12 MORE DAYS! 12 MORE! I'll be writing my version of Divergent High. A lot of people make these stories but I decided to make my own version. This takes place in modern day.**

Tris POV

"Tris wake up you're going to miss the first day of school!" Caleb says.

I sit up and look around. It's the first day of school. I just moved from Florida to Chicago. Going to a school where they put their students into groups. My parents went to this school and they were part of Abnegation the selfless group. It's also a boarding school so I packed the stuff I needed last night. I put on my outfit I left out. I'm wearing black skinny jeans, grey tank top, and a leather jacket, with black converse. I walk downstairs and grab some toast and begin to eat it.

"Good morning Beatrice," My mother walks over and gives me a hug.

"Good morning mom," I say hugging her back.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" My father asks.

"Yeah," I say.

After breakfast my mom and dad take us to school and we go to the main building to choose our group or what they call faction to be in. We choose between Dauntless for people who are athletic or other talents, Abnegation for selfless students, Erudite for smart students that like to study, Amity students that are peaceful and don't like to fight, Candor the students who don't lie and they always tell the truth. I stand in a group of 9th graders. A boy walks up to make and starts talking.

"Hey," He waves.

"Hello," I say. "I'm Tris."

"Uriah," He says holding his hand out.

"So do you know what faction you're going into?" I ask.

"Dauntless," Uriah says. "My brother Zeke is in dauntless."

"What grade is he?" I ask.

"11th," Uriah says. "What faction are you going into?"

"I'm still debating between Abnegation and Dauntless. I was raised selfless from my parents who were in that faction when they came here," I explain. "But I'm more dauntless than selfless."

"Well," Uriah says. "I think you would like being in dauntless. Good luck on your choice. See you later hopefully. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you to," I smile as he turns a way and joins someone. I continue searching through the crowd looking for Caleb. After a few minutes all of us new students stand in a line and wait for our names to be called. "Uriah Pedrad," I hear them call and he walks up and ends up choosing dauntless. I zone out until I hear "Caleb Prior," I look up and watch Caleb go over and he chooses Erudite. "Beatrice Prior," I walk up and look between the Abnegation and dauntless. Then somehow I end up choosing dauntless. After everyone chose we all went with the head leader of the faction and we were assigned rooms. I grab my bags and head into the dauntless building looking for my room number, when I get there after climbing up 2 flights of stairs I open the door. I set my bags down and see my roommate.

"Hello there," She smiles. "I'm Christina."

"I'm Tris," I say. I set my bag on the bed that isn't taken. I look out the window that is in between the two beds and see people fighting. "There's a fight already," I tell Christina.

"It has to be two upper classmen," Christina joins me watching the fight.

"Yeah," I agree. We watch as two dauntless upper classmen separate it then we get back to unpack.

"We don't start school until next Monday," Christina says. "They want to give us time to move in and get situated and meet new people."

We spend time unpacking then we sit and chat to get to know each other.

"Want to go walk around and find some people to chat with?" Christina asks.

"Sure," I say as we get up and walk out the door. We walk around the halls and when we go down stairs we bump into Uriah. "Hey Uriah," I say.

"Hey Tris," He smiles. "Glad to see you choose dauntless."

"Yeah," I say. "This is my roommate Christina."

"Nice to meet you Christina," Uriah says. "Let me introduce you guys to my brother and some of our friends."

We follow Uriah outside to a little park in the middle of the school property. There is a small group of people. "Hey Uri," A boy says standing up who looks 2 years older. "I see you brought some new friends."

"Zeke meet Christina and Tris," Uriah says.

"Nice to meet you Christina and Tris," Zeke says. He turns to the group and points at the person when he tells us their names. "This is Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Will, and Four."

"This year is going to be a good year," Zeke says.

After chatting for a while I turn around following Christina and Marlene back to the dorm when I run into someone.

"Sorry," I mutter looking up.

"No problem," The boy I ran into smiles. "I'm Al."

"I'm Tris," I smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well," Al says walking away.

I run to catch up with Christina who is standing by the door talking to Marlene.

"Who was that?" Christina asks.

"Oh that was Al," I say. "I was walking and accidently ran into him."

Christina is about to say something when someone grabs my arm. I turn to see a boy that I haven't seen before.

"Hey there," He winks. "What's your name?"

"Tris," I say. "Who are you?"

"I'm Peter," He says. "We should hang out sometime."

He releases my arm and walks away. I turn back towards Christina and Marlene.

"Well," Christina said. "That was mysterious."

"Yeah it was," I agreed. "So Marlene who's the person you share a room with?"

"I share a room with Lynn," Marlene replies. "Our room is the one right across from you and Christina."

"Tomorrow we should go shopping for clothes for the first day of school," Christina suggests.

Lynn joins our conversation. "Great," she says. "That's exactly what I want to do with my time." I can tell it's sarcastic.

Eventually Lynn and I agree to go then we all head to our dorms to get some sleep.

**How was that? I hope you enjoy leave a review if you would like. If there's a certain twist or plan you want to see in this story I'm glad hear and if I like it I may ask if I could use it in the story and of course I would give credit to whoever gave me the idea. I also do not own divergent. At this point we should know that none of us wonderful fanfictioners don't own the characters of fandoms we write in but just throwing it out there. Enjoy reading. And don't forget 12 more days until the Divergent Movie. #GettingExcited**


	2. Eric

**Thanks for following my story and thanks to those who reviewed and who left favorites. 10 days left now!**

Tris POV

"Tris wake up," Christina shakes my arm. I get up and look at the time. 8:00AM. I get out of bed and go to the bathroom and change. When I'm finished getting ready I'm wearing black jeans and a red tank top and some combat boots.

"Ready to go shopping," Christina says putting on her jacket.

"As ready as I'll be," I say grabbing my jacket and following her out. We meet Lynn, Shauna, and Marlene in the parking lot.

We get in the car and head to the mall. When we get there I follow them to a store. While Christina and Marlene are trying things on I walk around the store looking at stuff with Lynn.

"I take you're not much of a shopping kind of person," Lynn says.

"Yeah," I say. "I never really go shopping a lot it's not really something I would do on my spare time."

"Me either," Lynn says. "I've always been dragged along by Marlene and Shauna. Marlene I've known since I was young because her mom was good friends with my mom when they were in Dauntless. Since Shauna is my older sister I get stuck going places with her. Most of the time it's shopping."

"When I was in Florida the only time I got stuff from a store was when my mom insisted I get something," I explain.

"You lived in Florida?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah," I say. "We moved here because my brother Caleb and I got accepted to the boarding school."

Eventually Lynn and I find some things we like. After were done shopping I have 2 bags, Lynn has 1, Christina and Marlene have 4, and Shauna has 3. We head back. I set my bags on my bed and head out to tour the school property. I sit down on a bench under a tree and just look around for a while. I lean back then a pair of arms wrap around me before I can scream a hand covers my mouth. I turn to see Peter. I stand up and turn to him to slap him in the face but he grabs my wrist.

"Calm down Trissy," Peter says. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"A simple 'Hey Tris' would have been better instead of sneaking up on me," I cross my arms.

"Sorry," Peter says.

"So what's up," I say accepting his apology.

"I was just walking around looking at the place," Peter says. "Then I saw you sitting all alone so I came to see what you were up to."

"I was walking around exploring," I say. "I sat down for a minute to take in the beautiful place."

"Yeah," Peter says. "This place is amazing."

Peter and I sit down and chat for a while then I head back to my room. When I walk down a hallway I see Four and some other guy talking. Four looks annoyed but he stands there as the other guy circles him talking then he stands in front of Four and says something a heads in my direction. He looks at me then stops. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Tris," I say.

He looks back at Four then he walks on in the direction he was heading. I head towards Four who's now leaning on the railing looking down at the first floor. I lean on the railing next to him and look at him.

"Hey there," I say.

"Hey Tris," He looks at me.

"Who was that you were just talking to?" I ask curiously. "I saw him talking to you then he walked away."

"That was Eric," Four says. "He's not the kind of person you want to know."

"Why?" I am now looking at the first floor.

"Because," Four says. "He and I had some arguments when we were 9th grade. I know he's just a person who causes trouble."

"Any other 'trouble makers' I should watch out for?" I ask.

He looks at me and smiles. "Maybe Zeke and Uriah," He teases.

"Maybe I need to run while I still can," I tease back gently pushing on his shoulder.

He laughs. "Maybe you do."

We laugh for a minute then he gives me a piece of paper and walks away. I walk to my room only to be bombarded by questions.

"Where were you?" Christina asks.

"What is that paper in your hand?" Marlene asks.

"Who did you talk to?" Shauna asks.

"This is totally normal for them," Lynn comments assuring me that this is going to be happening more often.

"I was walking around looking at the place," I answer. "I ran into Peter and we chatted for a bit, then I found Four and also chatted with him a bit. Then I got the paper from Four which I'm guessing is his number."

"Oooooo," Christina says. "He gave her his number."

I roll my eyes. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah guys," Lynn says. "I mean Uriah and Zeke gave her there's yesterday wasn't a deal with them."

"Speaking of Uriah," Marlene says. "He said to meet him, Zeke, and Four in about a half hour from now and to bring the rest of you along."

"What could they be up to now?" Lynn asks. "Most of the time if Zeke and Uriah are involved it's stupid."

"You never know with them," Shauna says.

"Should I be worried?" I ask.

"Yes," Lynn says.

We decided to head to where they wanted to meet us which is the chasm. It's apparently some place the Dauntless hang around because no other group would dare to go there. When we get there Uriah and Zeke are leaning on the railing and Four is talking to Zeke with his back turned towards us.

"Hey girls," Zeke says.

"Hey," Shauna says taking a spot beside Zeke. Marlene says that they like each other they just don't admit it to one another.

Four turns around and ends up standing right in front of me. I look up at him and smile. He smiles back then he looks behind me. I turn to see Eric standing there.

"This is going to end well," Lynn says sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Four asks Eric.

Eric looks at me then back at Four. "I came to see your friend here." He points at me. "I need to speak with her if that's okay Four."

"It's not," Four mutters.

"It's fine," I say. "It will only be a minute." I assure Four.

Four tries to object but I'm already following Eric. Something tells me it was a bad idea. Eric stops when we are away from my friends and wraps his arm around me. He pulls me behind a building out of sight. "What was that for?" I ask. "Is this necessary?"

He ignores my questions and kisses me. I try to pull away. Who is this guy? He takes a girl from her friends and starts kissing her. I eventually push him away and he's smiling. "What's wrong Trissy?" He asks.

"You," I say. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing," Eric says. "You're the prettiest girl by far this year and every guy wants you. You should have a guy that can protect you from those crazy people."

"And that would not be you," I say starting to leave. He grabs my hand and pulls me back into him putting his hands on my waist. "Let go of me," I scream hopefully loud enough for any of my friends to hear.

Eric puts a hand over my mouth. "Quiet," He says.

I bite his hand and he lets go. I try to run again but he catches me before I can. "HELP," I scream as loud as I possibly can and I'm sure the entire school can hear me now. Eric hits me in the face. I hold my hands to my face. I lean against the building wall and slide down until I'm sitting.

"I told you to be quiet," He says. He hits me again and I scream for help again. This time I hear footsteps. I hear Eric and someone shouting while someone grabs my arm and drags me away from Eric. I look up to see Zeke dragging me away leaving Eric alone shouting with an angry Four. Eric punches Four. I shout but Zeke has his arms around me dragging me back to the group.

"URIAH," Zeke shouts. "TAKE HER."

Uriah runs over and gently grabs my arm and pulls me to the group and Zeke runs to the building where he left Four and Eric. I sit there a minute until Zeke and Four come back. That's when Shauna and Marlene interrogated me with questions.

"What happened?" Shauna asks.

"What did he do to you?" Marlene asks noticing the red marks on my face from when Eric hit me.

"When I followed Eric he grabbed me then when I asked what his problem was he kissed me," I say. I continue explaining then when I'm done I look around at my friends.

"I knew he was going to do something stupid," Four says.

Christina and Marlene stand on each side of me when we walk back to the room. When we do Christina gets ice for me to hold to my face. Then we all chat for a while then I doze off to a deep sleep I had enough for one day.

**Thanks for reading. 10 more days AHhhhhhhhh!**


	3. Lauren

**Thanks for the reviews. Not much to say here but 7 days left! 1 full week I don't know if I can survive this long I'm too excited.**

Tris POV

I wake up and walk into the kitchen to see Marlene and Christina chatting.

"Good Morning Tris," Marlene says.

"Good morning," I say. I grab some cereal and started to eat it at the counter.

"Tris," Christina says. "Want to come with the girls and I to get our schedules for Monday?"

"Yeah," I say.

We get ready and meet Shauna and Lynn. We head down to the main building. When we are going down the stairs we run into Four.

"Hey Four," Shauna says.

"Hey girls," Four says. He looks at me and smiles then he heads up the stairs.

We continue walking down stairs while Lynn jumps over a couple steps. We get to the main office and get our schedules then when we're leaving I run into Caleb.

"Hey Tris," Caleb says pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Caleb," I say. "How is your life in school so far?"

"Okay," Caleb says. "I have a great roommate. How about you?"

"Great," I say. "These are my friends Lynn and Shauna who are sisters, Christina my roommate, and Marlene who shares a room with Lynn." I point to them as I say their names.

"Nice to meet you," Caleb smiles at them. "I better get going. See you later."

"Bye," We all say as Caleb walks away.

"So that's your brother," Marlene says.

"Yeah," I say. "He chose Erudite."

"Is he smart?" Christina asks.

"He's one of the smartest people I know," I explain.

We walk back to the rooms and we all decide to hang out in Christina and I's room. We all sit down and chat for a while until we hear knocking on the door. I get up and open the door to see Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Four.

"Come in," I say. When they come in I shut the door and return to my seat on the couch.

"Did you guys get your schedules yet?" Christina asks.

"Yeah," Will says. "We just got them."

We all look at everyone's schedules. Mine I have English, History, Math, Lunch, Gym, Spanish, Science. I have English with Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn and Four. History with Four and Zeke. Math with Shauna, Four, Lynn, and Zeke. Math with Marlene and Four. I have gym with everyone. Spanish with Zeke, Uriah, and Four. I have science with just Four. I have all my classes with Four. I guess he can show me my classes since It's my first year here and he knows where the classes are. We all decide to go out to eat then we go to see a movie because we have time before we have to be on school property.

When we are back at school I stop Four when the group walks on to their rooms. "Four," I say. "Can you show me my classes since we have them all together?"

"Sure Tris," He smiles. "I'd be happy to help you."

"Great thanks," I say giving him a hug and running off to my room. When I'm running up the stairs I run into Peter.

"Someone's in a hurry," Peter says.

"Sorry Peter," I say. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's alright," Peter says. "You just might want to be careful when you run up stairs."

I laugh then I start walking up the stairs and get to my room.

"What took you so long?" Christina asks.

"I ran into Peter and I asked Four to show me my classes on Monday," I explain.

"You always seem to run into Peter," Christina says.

"I never try to," I say.

We chat for a bit then get ready for bed.

*** Monday First Day of School***

"Tris get up," Christina says. "We have to get ready for school."

I get up and put on a dark red tank top with black jeans and combat boots and get ready for the day. I grab my backpack with my notebooks and stuff and head out the door with Christina. We put our stuff in our lockers and meet up with the others. I head to class with Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn, and Four. We all sit at a table in the back. I sit beside Four and Christina.

"Good Morning students," Mr. Adams says.

"Good Morning," Some of them say.

He starts explaining everything going on about the class. I get bored and start to doze off until my head hit's Four's shoulder.

"Sorry," I say looking up at Four.

"It's fine Tris," Four says. Four sits back in his chair and crosses his arms really bored. I look at Christina who is drawing in her notebook. Will is trying to keep his head up and copying down the notes that Mr. Adams is writing. Lynn and Marlene are playing a game of tic tac toe on a sheet of paper. The bell rings then we get up and I get my stuff for my next class.

"History with you and Zeke," I say to Four. "Should I be worried."

"Not yet," Four says. We go to class and sit at a table for 4 people in back. I sit next to Four. Zeke walks in and sits across from Four. Then Eric walks in and takes the sit across from me. I glare at him and he looks at and winks. I roll my eyes and Four pulls my chair closer to him, which makes Eric glare at Four.

"How was English class Tris?" Zeke asks.

"It was boring," I said. "I almost fell asleep until my head met Four's shoulder."

"I had that class last year," Zeke says. "Mr. Adams is a pretty boring teacher."

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes until the bell rings for class to start. The teacher starts explaining what we are supposed to do. He assigns something for us and I start working on it. I look up and see a girl glaring at me from a table away.

"That's Lauren," Four says.

"She's probably mad that you're sitting by Four," Zeke says.

"Why?" I ask.

"She has a crush on him and keeps trying to get him to date her," Zeke says.

I look at Four. "Someone has a crush on you," I tease.

"Let's get back to work," Four says. Four continues writing something down. I write something down and finish the paper.

"Done," I say.

"Wow," Zeke says. "I'm almost done with the 3rd question."

"Maybe less talking and more working will help," I tease.

"You see talking is more fun than working," Zeke says. "Can you help me?"

I get up and walk over to Zeke and stand behind him looking over his shoulder. I help him with the question he is on. I look up and see Four has finished. I go back to my seat.

"Hey Four," Lauren says. "How about we go see a movie later?"

"No thanks," Four says. "I'm going to be hanging out with Tris and Zeke."

"Maybe some other time then," Lauren says. She turns away and walks back to her seat. The bell rings right when Zeke finishes his paper.

After Math we put our stuff away and head to Lunch. When we get lunch Zeke, Lynn, Shauna, Four, and I join the others at a table. "How are your classes so far Tris?" Christina asks.

"Great," I say. "I'm pretty sure Lauren hates me."

"She doesn't like most girls that are in this group," Lynn says. "She thinks they will try to take Four away from her. She's so stupid. I hate her."

"I think I figured out who every girl wants to date," I look at Four.

"Not every girl," Lynn says. "Most of the cheerleaders and some other popular girls that think they're so cool but there not."

We finish lunch and head to gym. I get changed and meet up with the guys. We choose teams and play basketball. My team has Four, Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Marlene, and Lynn. The other team has Molly, Peter, Al, Will, Lauren, Shauna, and Drew. My team ends up winning.

"Wow Tris," Four says. "You're good at basketball."

"Thanks," I say. "I used to play basketball with Caleb and my friend Robert down in Florida. It was them against me and I always won. Except one time when I fell and ended up with a broken arm. It was a lose-lose situation."

The rest of the day goes by fast. Me and Four are lab partners in science. In that class we have Lauren, Molly, Eric, and Drew. They all seem to either hate me or Four.

I get back to my room after school and take a short nap.

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to post ever other day. **


	4. A fight

**Sorry busy weekend. FOUR More days! I hope you all are as excited as I am. **

Tris POV  
"Tris," Christina says. "It's Tuesday time to get ready to go."

I get up and head to the bathroom. I change into black jeans, a black tank top with a leather jacket, and converse. I grab my bag and follow Christina to get breakfast. I eat a muffin then we get to the building and I head to my locker. I grab my books I need then the locker gets slammed shut and I see two hands on each side of me. I turn around to see Eric.

"Hey Trissy," Eric says.

"Go away Eric," I say.

"Are you going to get your boyfriend to save you? He's not here." Eric states.

"Four isn't my boyfriend," I say.

Eric moves closer but he is stopped by someone calling his name.

"Eric," Four says. "Get away from her I thought I told you not to go near her."

"I thought I told you I do what I want," Eric says.

Four walks up and puts an arm around my waist and pulls me away from Eric. "Don't go near her or I'll hurt you next time." Four glares at him. Eric glares and walks to me he looks at me. Four pulls me closer and Eric walks off.

I look at Four after he releases me. "I don't need help you know," I say. "I can handle myself."

"I just don't want him to hurt you," Four looks at me. "He's a dangerous person he won't stop until he gets his way."

"What does he want?" I ask.

"He wants you," Four says.

"Apparently a lot of people do," I say.

"Let's get to class," Four says. I follow him and we join Lynn, Christina, Marlene, and Will.

"Hey Tris," Will says.

"Hey," I smile.

I open my notebook and start to write something down when the bell rings. Mr. Adams comes in and starts talking. He gives us an assignment to work on. I finish it right when the bell rings for class to end. I tell Four I'll meet him in class and head to my locker.

"Tris," Lauren says.

"What do you want?" I ask.

She hits me across the face. "Stay away from Four. He's mine."

"Not going to happen," I say. "I don't need you to tell me who to stay away from."

"I'll hurt you if you go near him," Lauren threatens.

"Oh yeah," I say. "What will he do if he finds out you hurt me?"

Lauren rolls her eyes and heads to class. I follow because I have to be in the same class. I join Zeke and Four. Eric doesn't sit by us after earlier today. Instead I see Lauren sitting by Four. I just sit next to Zeke.

"Hey Four," Lauren says.

"Lauren," Four says. "Please go away."

"Why?" Lauren asks.

"Because no one wants you here," Zeke says. Lauren glares at Zeke. "The truth hurts sometimes lady." He says.

I laugh and Lauren looks at me. "Shut it Tris."

"No," I say.

Lauren gets up and starts beating me up. Until I fight back. I fight until Zeke lifts Lauren up and pulls her away from me. I get up with my face in pain she punched me in the face 3 times. Four grabs my arm and pulls me up. Lauren has a nose bleeding and her jaw is red from where I punched her. Four takes me to the nurse with Zeke following with Lauren. The nurse gives me an ice pack and fixes Lauren. I go back to class while Lauren goes to the principal's office. Since I didn't fight until she started punching me I got off the hook and was sent back. She had to go deal with the consequences that she did. I put the ice pack on my face and start writing note from the board down.

"Are you alright Tris?" Four asks.

"Yeah," I say. "My face really hurts, but I'm okay."

"Do you know why she did this?" Zeke asks.

"Because I didn't stay away from Four like she told me to," I tell him. "She doesn't tell me who to stay away from."

We finish the class and head to the next one. My jaw has a little bruise on it. I walk into Math where Shauna and Lynn are sitting. Lynn looks at me.

"What happened to you?" Lynn asks.

Shauna looks up and notices the bruise. "Someone get in a fight?" She asks.

"Yeah," I tell her. "Lauren started beating me because I couldn't stay away from Four."

"If anyone needs to be staying away from Four," Lynn says. "It's Lauren. She causes to much trouble for anyone to handle. I don't know why she's still at this school."

**After school**

"Tris," Christina calls to me. I stop and let her catch up. "Want to go out to eat with Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna."

"Sure," I said.

We head back to our room getting ready to go eat. Hopefully nothing bad happens.

**There's chapter 4. Enjoy. I'll try to post Wednesday. **


	5. Four to the Rescue

Tris POV

We get to the restaurant and sit at a table. I sit next to Christina and Marlene with Lynn and Shauna across from us. We order food and then start chatting.

"What's with you and Four?" Christina asks.

"Just because I hang out with a boy you suspect something," I say.

"That's pretty normal at this point," Lynn says. "That's what Marlene does to."

"Is not," Marlene says.

"Four is always mysterious and he doesn't talk very much but when he saw you he changed," Shauna said.

"Four and I are just friends," I say. "It's probably all we will ever be."

"Knowing these girls," Lynn says. "That won't happen. They will find a way for you to be with him."

"Yeah," Marlene says. "We have our ways."

"Anyway," I say changing the subject. "Why is Lauren so interested in getting to have Four?"

"She has problems," Lynn says. "She wants every guy in school."

"Well a lot of girls want Four," Christina says.

We eat then I feel tired so I leave early. I walk out of the restaurant and then start walking down the street back to the school. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn but see no one. I continue walking. I hear footsteps again. I start walking faster. When I hear the footsteps for the 3rd time I start running. I decided to run into the forest. I'm close to the school. If I go through the forest I can attempt to find my way back from the school. I trip and the person who was following me grabs my waist and blocks me from running away with hands on either side of me. I'm standing between the person and a tree.

"Hey Trissy," A familiar voice says.

"Let go of me," I shout.

"Four can't save you now," I recognize the voice. Eric.

"Eric," I say.

"Trissy," Eric says.

"Stop calling me Trissy," I shout.

Eric puts his hands on my waist. "Come on," Eric says. "I can treat you better than Four can."

"Really," I say. "You hit me and beat me."

Eric tightens his grip around me and starts kissing me. I push him away and start to run again. He catches up and wraps his arms around me.

"HELP!" I scream. I can see one of the buildings of school from here someone could have heard me.

"Shhh," Eric says. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me against the tree and starts kissing me again. I push him away again and scream.

Eric puts a hand over my mouth. I close my eyes as he starts kissing me again until he is ripped off me by someone. I open my eyes to see Eric fighting with someone. After Eric runs away the person turns around and I see Four.

"Are you okay Tris?" Four asks. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I say. "He didn't hurt me."

"Why were you out here alone?" Four asked.

"I was with the girls but I left early then Eric was following me and I ran here," I explain.

"Let's get back," Four said.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"I was talking with Will, Zeke, and Uriah then I heard screaming and found you here," Four explains.

"Why did you come if you didn't know it was me or not?" I ask.

"Because," Four says. "I figured it had to be someone who really needed help."

I follow Four quietly until we get to Uriah, Will, and Zeke.

"Hey Tris," Uriah says.

"Hey," I say.

"Was she the one screaming?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah," Four says. "Eric was being stupid again."

"I thought you told him to stay away from her," Uriah says.

"Doesn't mean he was going to stay away," I say. "I'm going to my room now. Thanks for saving me Four."

"Bye," Uriah and Zeke say.

I wave bye to all of them then head off to my room. When I get back I see Christina.

"Where were you?" Christina asks.

"I was walking hope and then I was being stalked by Eric," I say. "Eric kissed me and eventually Four came and saved me after I kept screaming for help. I just left Four with Zeke, Will, and Uriah."

"You should have stayed with us," Christina says. "Eric wouldn't have attacked with all of us there with you."

**Sorry for not posting for a while. I watched divergent Saturday. I loved it! I don't know if you noticed but me and my twin sister noticed. Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Myra's names were on the initiate board thing with their ranks. **


	6. Eric is Nice and a Explosion

**Thanks for staying with me. I was sort of lost into what to write but I think I got something.**

Tris POV

I wake up. It's finally Saturday. I look around to see Lynn and Marlene already up and in the dorm.

"Morning Tris," Marlene said.

"Hey," I say. "Where's Christina?"

"Talking with Four and Will outside," Marlene says.

"What are they talking about?" I ask.

"I don't know," Marlene says.

"Probably about keeping Eric away from me," I say.

"Like that'll happen," Lynn says.

I got dressed then I opened the door to see the three of them standing there. "Hey." I say then head down the stairs. I walk around until I run into Eric.

"Hey Tris," Hey says. "I'm just going to say I'm done attacking you."

"What changed your mind?" I say. "The fact that Four keeps beating you."

"No," Eric glares. "It's the fact that he likes you and I just wanted you because you're hot."

I roll my eyes and walk away. Then I hear the sound of an explosion. I turn and see the girls dorm building on fire. I remember leaving Will, Christina, Four, Marlene, and Lynn in the dorm room.

Lynn's POV

Tris leaves the room then Christina, Four, and Will walk into the room.

"What's up with Tris?" Christina asks.

"She woke up then she sort of just got dressed and walked out," Marlene explains.

"Maybe she's mad because she thinks you all are trying to keep her safe," I say.

"We were talking about Eric planning something," Will says. "He came up to Four and said he was done messing with Tris. We figure he's planning something."

"Or maybe," I say. "He thinks that messing with her was a waste of time."

"EVERYONE GET OUT THIS BUILDING IS GOING TO EXPLODE!" screamed one of the girls outside.

We all get up and follow the others then it explodes I end up going over the railing.

"LYNN!" Marlene screams.

I grab the edge of the railing.

"Is everyone alright?" Christina calls. Marlene is leaning over the railing getting ready to grab my hand in case I fall. Four is sitting against a wall with a very bloody arm. Will has a very bloody leg. Christina seems to be okay.

"Lynn," I hear someone call. "Let go I'll catch you."

I don't know who it is but I let go anyway. I feel arms wrap around me then I fall with the person who caught me to the ground. I look to see who it is. It's Eric.

"Thanks," I say getting up so he can get up.

"No problem," Eric smiles.

"Lynn," Tris says. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I say. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Where are the others?" Eric asks.

"The second floor," I tell him.

"You two get out," He demands.

"No," Tris says. "I'm going up there. Four is up there."

"Whatever," He says running up the stairs with Tris following.

"Lynn," Shauna says. "Thank god you're alright."

"I'm okay for a person who just fell 2 stories onto Eric," I explain.

Shauna wraps an arm around me and we both walk out.

Tris POV

I follow Eric up the stairs and find Four leaning against the wall with his arm covered in blood. I fall to my knees next to him.

"Four!" I say. "What happened to you?"

"My arm got hit by glass when the building exploded," Four explains.

"Come on," I say. I help him up and he puts his good arm around my shoulder. We manage to follow Christina and Eric who have Will because he can't walk down the stairs by himself. Marlene was ahead of us. The place exploded again and I scream then next thing I know everything is black.

Lynn's POV

"Oh my god," Uriah said after the building exploded again basically collapsing. I don't think anyone could survive if they were still in there.

"All our friends were in there," Zeke says.

"Marlene, Tris, Christina, Will, and Four," Shauna says.

"And Eric," I add.

Uriah falls to his knees. Zeke kneels next to his brother and hugs him. Shauna looks at me then slowly pulls me into a hug as the fire fighters spray the building.

Some of the dauntless boys including Zeke offer to help the fire fighters try to find the people. Caleb comes up to us. "Where's my sister?"

"She's somewhere in there," Shauna says. "I'm sure they will find her."

Zeke heads to the ambulance with a girl who has blonde hair and black clothes. Caleb runs over to him and we follow. "Tris," Caleb says.

Tris is knocked out and she has blood on her arm and leg and a little on her head. One of the paramedics pulls up a stretcher and Zeke places her on it. They pull her away.

"It's alright Caleb," Shauna assures him. "She's a strong girl. She will be okay."

I see people pulling out Eric. I walk over to him. He is still awake and aware. He has a bad leg and arm but he looks okay. I sit next to him while a person works on bandaging his arm and leg.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We got them," He says. "Four and Tris probably got hit the worst. I think Marlene got out before it went down. I tried to shield Will and Christina the best I could. Four is probably the worst out of us."

"Thanks for saving me," I say. "Also for saving my friends or trying to."

"It's really not a problem," Eric smiles at me.

"What changed your mind about being nice?" I ask. "You're supposed to be a jerk."

Eric smirks. "I'm trying something new."

I push his shoulder gently. "Well don't be to nice. I find the mean Eric cool."

The Nurse person bandages him and walks away.

"Why did you change your mind about Tris?" I ask.

"I decided to go after someone I have a chance with. Not someone I like just because of how they look," Eric say.

"Who would this other person be?" I ask even more curious.

"Might be the girl sitting in front of me," Eric smiles.

"So me," I say. "What makes you think you have a chance with me?"

"Because were similar," Eric says. "You're mean and sometimes misunderstood by other people at this school. So am I."

I look at him. I never realized that before. I am mean. Some of the people don't understand me. I just don't care what people think. I didn't realize I was staring at him until he says something. I look at him then I lean towards him and kiss him.

"Does Lynn have a boyfriend?" A familiar voice says. I pull away from Eric and turn to see Marlene with a bandage around her arm.

"Marlene!" I say getting up and hugging her.

"Marlene!" Uriah shouts across the lawn running towards us. "You're alive!"

Uriah hugs us immediately. I decided to leave the hug and return sitting next to Eric. He grabs my hand and smiles at me. His smile fades when they pull up a stretcher with Four on it. Zeke and Shauna join us.

"Four," Zeke says. Four looks really bad. His head and his arm is covered in blood. His leg looks badly cut. He is knocked out. He probably is the worst. Zeke looks like he could drop dead any minute. Four is his best friend. We stand there as they roll him away. Christina and Will are awake but they are sent to the hospital to be looked at. We head to the hospital to have Marlene and Eric looked at to make sure they are fine then we wait for our friends who are in the hospital.

**Interesting? Please review this. Will Four survive? Will Tris? Will Eric and Lynn date? All yet to come.**


End file.
